


Pitter-Patter

by weweredancing



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, I swear, M/M, Milk, My First Fanfic, Rain, hui is also helpful, hyojong is helpful, i think this fic is harmless fluff, ilovetherain, jinhongseok is life, just good feels man, the maknae line is a cat, umbrella sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 18:45:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12636975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weweredancing/pseuds/weweredancing
Summary: Jinho's heartbeat rivals the pitter-patter rhythm of the rain when he meets Hongseok while stuck in a convenience store.





	Pitter-Patter

**Author's Note:**

> Hello this is my first fanfic and I'm so nervous >. <
> 
> This was born while I was trying to sleep but couldn't because I was thinking of Jinhongseok too much and because it was raining and the night looked so beautiful aahhh
> 
> I hope you enjoy!  
> ~Nana~

It was pouring. 

Jinho looked outside the convenience store and saw the streets blanketed with rain. People were rushing back and forth. The unfortunate ones had their heads tucked into their long coats and the prepared ones leisurely held their umbrellas with their raincoats tight around their bodies.  

Jinho grimaced. He was one of the unfortunate ones, no doubt. While the rain had still been a drizzle, he figured he'd make it with his windbreaker but after it started raining cats and dogs he wasn't so sure. 

He blamed it on the apartment cat. He wouldn't have been here, stranded in the convenience store, if a cat hadn't felt adventurous on an empty stomach, wandered outside, and decided to prey on Jinho's newly-delievered bottles of milk that were sitting innocently outside his door. 

He gripped the plastic bag that contained three bottles of milk and shuddered due to the cold, eliciting the clinking cries of the bottles as they fell on top of one another. This has got to be the worst. 

He walked to one of the tables inside the store and set the plastic bag down. Reaching inside the bag, he arranged the bottles so that they stood again and sat down. It was still pouring like crazy and Jinho wondered if buying milk well into the night was worth it. He could have been studying for his test tomorrow or writing lyrics for a future tune. He handled the first few hours after he found toppled milk bottles sans the milk on his front door well but knowing that he only had cereal for this week, he just had to have milk.

He looked at his watch and sighed. It was nearing 9PM and not surprisingly the city was still alive. The convenience store he was in was getting busier and busier that he had to give up his seat for an elderly couple so they could eat their ramyun in peace. The couple thanked him and he went outside, under the tiny roof that stretched out of the front of the store. 

While watching the rain continue to fall, he stepped from side to side, doing an awkward dance in order to keep himself warm but as he did, the bottles started to bump into each other again. At the sound, he halted.  

"Aw, man. When will this rain end?" He whined out loud as he put down his plastic bag of milk in between his feet and rubbed his hands together while breathing hot air into his cupped hands. 

"Um, hi. Do you want me to bring you somewhere?" A warm voice cut through the relentless song of the cold rain. 

Jinho looked to the right and saw a tall male holding a ramyun-filled plastic bag and an umbrella. Jinho studied the man and he seemed to have been dressed appropriately for the weather, as if he deliberately went out into the rain to buy unhealthy yet tasty proper meal alternatives. 

"Ah," Jinho started and cleared his throat. His voice had started to shake since he hasn't talked for a long time, being stranded in the rain and all. "Yes, please. That is, if you don't mind."

The stranger chuckled and cocked his head to the side, "I wouldn't have asked if I minded."

"Oh yeah, that's right. Thanks for the offer, then." Jinho laughed nervously and swallowed. He liked the strangers voice. It was warm and inviting, a stark contrast to the rain falling around them.

"So, where to?" The other male moved closer to Jinho so that the umbrella could protect both of them from the rain as they started walking. Jinho jumped at the stranger's proximity and at the warmth he omitted. 

"The brick apartment beside the antique bookstore." Jinho instructed while nearly shouting due to the rain. They were walking in the general direction of his apartment which was just a little to the left of the street they were facing, diagonal to the convenience store. 

"I'm heading to the same apartment. Do you live there?" In order to deliver this message, the stranger had to move a bit closer with his lips inches away from Jinho's ear. Jinho felt his breath on the side of his neck and he unconciously shivered.

Hoping the stranger didn't see or feel that, he said,"Yeah, I do! Do you?"

"Nah, I'm just sleeping over at a friend's unit," The stranger said and laughed, "It's funny because he literally had no more food so I offered to go and buy some ramyun at the nearest convenience store."

"But it was raining." Jinho laughed. 

"Oh, yeah. It was pouring hard." The stranger smiled down at him. "I came prepared though, and I don't regret my decision. At all." 

At his last sentence, that seemed to be oddly emphasized with a purpose, they arrived at the apartment. The lights of the front porch were broken and it casted a sporadic yellow halo around them. Jinho thought it was both eerie and beautiful. 

Shrugging his coat tighter towards him, he said, "Thank you for bringing me here. I really really appreciate it." Now he could start studying on his test which was tomorrow. He grimaced. When will he ever learn to not procrastinate. 

"No problem." The stranger smiled. Jinho looked openly. The stranger's smile was captivating. " My name's Hongseok. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Jinho. Nice to meet you too." Jinho said and took Hongseok's outstretched hand. The warmth of Hongseok's hand overwhelmed both the size and cold of Jinho's hand. It was a nice feeling. 

Under the shade of the apartment's front porch and the glow of the moonlight, they stayed like that for a moment. Hands intertwined, hair messy from the unforgiving wind and cheeks flushed due to the cold. A pleasant and warm picture against the backdrop of the rain. 

"What are you two doing?" A voice broke the moments and they jumped apart from each other. 

"Hyojong!" Both of them exclaimed at the same time. They immediately looked at each other. 

"You know him?" Jinho asked while pointing to an amused Hyojong.

Hongseok nodded. "Yeah. He's actually the friend that I was talking about." 

"Hongseok's my friend he's staying with me for the night and Jinho hyung is my neighbor so I see him practically everyday, yeah yeah. Enough chitchat." Hyojong rambled on in his usual lazy fashion while swaying one hand from side to side, appearing to be more impatient than usual. "Hongseok, Ooyuki is getting hungry again and I was wondering if you brought with you some cat food. Seemed like the milk she drank from somewhere wasn't enough."

The gears in Jinho's brain clicked. 

"So it was you!" He pointed a finger at Hongseok who was bewildered at Jinho's outburst. "It was your cat that drank my milk. It could only be you since I know for a fact that Hyojong doesn't have a cat!" 

Hongseok blinked. "Oh, it was your milk? She got shocked at the new environment and ran off. We were only able to find her after you cleaned up her mess, I guess." Hongseok laughed nervously and scratched the back of his neck. 

The whole time, Hyojong was observing the entire ordeal with hawk eyes. Some strange idea was forming in his head which he didn't want to act upon. Yet. 

The rain poured harder. Jinho wasn't really angry. He was more tired than he was unforgiving so he just sighed and decided to let go. He had milk now anyway and he needed to study. 

"It's fine. I'm sorry I got kind of loud there." He smiled and reached up to pat Hongseok's shoulder. Jinho noticed the broadness and hardness of Hongseok's torso. He probably worked out. 

"No, it's okay. I understand. It was my fault, after all. You had to go and buy milk and had to waste time while being stranded in the store," Hongseok looked genuinely concerned and Jinho, feeling bad was about to open his mouth and dispel Hongseok's worry when Hongseok said something that made Jinho's day. 

"I won't apologize, though, because if it weren't for my hungry cat, I wouldn't have met you." 

Jinho openly stared. His mouth started to dry, his palms started to sweat and the beat of his heart outraced the pitter-patter of the rain hitting the pavement. 

Hongseok smiled at him, pristine pearly whites on a golden sun-kissed face. Once again, Jinho could not look away from Hongseok if he had wanted to. 

Hyojong cleared his throat and raised an eyebrow at Hongseok but Hongseok wasn't looking at him and was looking at the eldest of three who was, also, not looking at Hyojong but at Hongseok.

Well, well, well, this turned out to be a wonderful surprise, Hyojong thought. He suddenly had a wonderful idea. 

"Hongseok, why don't you ask Jinho hyung to come and eat ramyun with us. That hyung only ever has cereal anyway." He said while turning and walking back into the apartment, catalyzing the other two's movement into the building. 

"All right!" Hongseok shouted in reply as Hyojong ascended the staircase. 

"Hey! I resent that! I also have some fruits too, you know! Two oranges! Two!" Jinho yelled up the stairs as Hyojong disappeared around the landing. Hyojong's laugh echoed down the stairs which elicited a groan from Jinho. Hongseok merely smiled at the older male's face. 

"I noticed Hyojong called you 'hyung'," Hongseok turned to Jinho, "How old are you, if I may ask?"

Jinho turned to look at Hongseok and on the onset of a blush said, "I was born in 1992."

"Oh! I'm the same age as Hyojong! Can I also call you 'hyung'?"

"Uh, yeah. Sure." Please don't. My heart won't be able to take it. 

"All right! Hyung," Jinho's heart skipped a beat, "do you want to come and eat ramyun with me and Hyojong? It's cold, it's raining and it's going to be lonely."

"Um..."

"I also bought some beer!"

At the mention of beer, Jinho looked up from where he was staring at his shoes. He could use some beer. Oh but maybe he can't. He had a test and he needed to study for it. 

He was about to decline when he received a text from his classmate, Hwitaek. It said that his professor decided to move the test because his laptop got wet and the files were corrupted. Huh. How convenient. 

"Soo... How about it, Hyung?" Hongseok peeked from above his phone and Jinho cleared his throat. 

"Sure, why not."

Hongseok smiled a smile so bright it could rival the sun. He was clearly excited. 

"Awesome! Let's go! Hyung, do you like your ramyun with eggs or without? Or your beer cooled? In that case we have to wait for a bit cause it got kind of warm while we were talking..."

Hongseok rambled on, desperate for interaction and Jinho couldn't help but laugh. They both started climbing up the stairs but before Jinho could take the first step, Hongseok reached out and stole his plastic bag from him. Jinho blushed at the small window of touch that that action had provided and was about to get it back with a protest but was cut off by Hongseok. 

"I'll carry it for you, hyung. No big deal. Come on, Hyojong must be growing impatient." Hongseok reasoned and climbed the stairs with a steady and strong gait. He really was well built, Jinho thought. 

They were approaching the landing of the stairs that was showered with the only fixed and proper white light in the building. It was in that moment that Jinho really saw Hongseok. Before this, he had only appeared to Jinho adorned with measly streetlamp lights, flickering yellow bulbs of the front porch, and damp white light of the apartment lobby. 

Now, it was clear, it was bright, and Hongseok, Jinho noted with unwavering resolve, was beautiful. 

Jinho was right about the golden skin and the pearly white smile. But what he wasn't able to see were the fine lines of his face, the strong curve of his jaw, his long neck, his well-defined collarbones and his overall built form. 

As if Hongseok felt Jinho looking at him, he stopped talking and turned to Jinho with a smile on his face. Jinho smiled back and responded to whatever Hongseok was talking about before he turned. 

It was at this moment that he was glad his milk got ransacked, he was glad that it rained, glad he got stranded at a convenience store, and just so glad that he got to meet a person like Hongseok.


End file.
